


His Two Favorite People

by OrangeChickenPillow



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Planet Peebles - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, amyplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, peebles
Genre: Bonding, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Nail Polish, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeChickenPillow/pseuds/OrangeChickenPillow
Summary: Ethan had been thinking about painting his nails for awhile. Finally he worked up the courage to ask Amy for help, and the two friends spend the morning painting each others nails and bonding.
Relationships: Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	His Two Favorite People

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan posted something on twitter about getting "better at painting [his] nails," and it made me think about the first time he did it, what if Amy helped him out. I think it's a really cute idea, so I decided to write this fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Unus Annus had been in the works for awhile now. Mark, Ethan, and Amy had been brainstorming tirelessly, cranking out ideas and plans like their lives depended on it, and they had come up with a sizable list. The particulars of the channel had already been discussed, but the three friends decided that a full day was needed to finalize anything related to their new project. They picked a date, and Mark and Amy suggested that Ethan come to their house, as that was where most of the prepping had taken place to begin with.

The night before, Ethan shot his friends a text asking if it was alright for him to come over a little earlier than they had previously planned. 

Amy: ‘Everything okay?’

Ethan: ‘Yeah, everything’s good. If it doesn’t work, no biggy.’

Amy: ‘No, it’s okay. Come over whenever -- just don’t be late ;)’

Just as he’d said, Ethan arrived about an hour before they’d planned the meeting. Mark and Amy were already up, and the latter had been lingering in the kitchen, anticipating his knock on their door. 

She opened it and let Ethan inside. Glancing out into the street, Amy saw that it was raining, and sure enough, Ethan’s jacket was wet. Droplets of water fell from the boy’s hair as he slipped off the wet piece of clothing. 

“Hey,” he greeted her with a warm smile. 

“Mornin’. It raining hard out there?” she asked. 

“Eh, not too bad. Pretty gloomy though.”

Amy, who had led Ethan into the kitchen, raised an eyebrow. 

“Looks like it. Glad I decided to skip today’s dog walk,” she smiled.

“Oh, yeah,” it was sort of a question, but not really. “Well, Mark won’t mind the rain anyway,” Ethan chuckled, and Amy joined in. 

Then there was a silence as Amy waited for Ethan to reveal the reason that had prompted him to come early. She wasn’t waiting long. 

“Hey,” Ethan started, sounding as if he’d had to psyche himself up. “This is kinda a weird question, but do you have nail polish?”

Amy gazed at her friend, not flinching the least at his question, and thought for a moment. 

“Umm, yeah I think so. Old stuff, probably. Want me to check?”

Ethan seemed to want to back out of his request, waving his hands in front of him and starting to protest; “Oh no, I don’t wanna be trouble and make you--” 

Amy cut him off, her voice gentle. “No trouble. Let’s go see.”

With a jerk of her head, she encouraged him to follow her up the stairs and into her and Mark’s shared bathroom. Ethan was close enough to his two friends not to feel awkward being in their bedroom; he didn’t even think of it, it seemed so normal. 

Kneeling down, Amy rummaged through the cupboard under the sink. After a moment, she pulled out a small container. It made a clinking noise as she held it up in victory, which Ethan assumed came from the glass bottles. 

“Thanks,” he smiled at her. 

“Sure thing,” she said, sitting down on the closed toilet seat and laying the container on her lap in order to open it. Inside were a rainbow of different paint colors. 

Amy looked down at the nail polish, then up at Ethan. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you want nail polish for?”

Ethan fidgeted with his hands a little. “Well, I was thinking -- maybe I’d paint my nails. I don’t know, is that weird?” 

“No, it’s not weird,” she said enthusiastically. Then she let out a soft hum as she studied Ethan, her face bunched up in thought. 

“What color were you thinking?” She asked. 

“Fyew, uh, I don’t know. What d’you have?” Ethan crouched down next to her to peer into the container. 

“Not much… how about this,” she held up a mustard yellow. 

Ethan couldn’t stop his face from screwing up at the thought of having his nails covered in such a bright shade. Noticing this, Amy laughed. 

“Uh, maybe something a little less… yellow -- for the first time, at least.”

“Gotcha,” Amy smiled, and they continued to look through the colors. 

Amy could tell that Ethan was gravitating towards black. His fingers kept trailing back to it, hovering as if he would pick it, then skipping past as he second guessed himself. This went on until she finally said something. 

“I think black would look fine.” 

He looked up at her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He tilted his head, considering it one more time before he pulled out the bottle. 

“Yeah, okay.”

With the decision made, they headed back downstairs. 

“So you wanna do it now?” Amy asked. 

Ethan seemed surprised. “Wait really? Won’t Mark be back soon?”

“Maybe. But we still have at least thirty minutes before we were wanting to start anyway. And we don’t even have to start on time -- I mean, when do we ever?” She said with a teasing laugh. 

“Ok, sure,” Ethan said after a moment of thinking. 

They set everything up on the kitchen table. Amy laid out paper towels, just in case, and Ethan shook up the bottle as Amy directed. 

When he unscrewed the cap and pulled out the brush covered in inky-black polish, he looked so lost that Amy couldn’t help but chuckle, her hand flying up in an attempt to cover her amusement. 

“Ethan,” She said after a moment, “You just paint it on.”

Ethan suppressed a laugh as he pretended to be annoyed at such an obvious statement. 

“Yes, Amy, I know that,” but despite his efforts, a laugh escaped him. 

“Here,” she said, grabbing the brush from him. 

She painted three of her own nails, giving him tips on how to keep it neat and clean. 

When it was his turn, Ethan made quite the mess. The skin surrounding the nails was covered as he fumbled with the brush. Amy didn’t think he was doing that bad -- she remembered how much of a struggle it was for her when she was a kid -- but she could tell he was getting a little frustrated. 

“Ok, here,” she said, taking the brush from Ethan, who was more than willing to surrender it. “Let me do it. Your right hand will be harder anyway, ‘cause you have to paint with your left.”

She grabbed his hand, pulling it closer to her, and began painting his nails. 

She smiled, “My mom used to always paint my right hand. I could always get the left to look nice, but never the right, so she did it for me until I got the hang of it.”

Ethan, who was watching Amy’s concentrated face, smiled. 

“That’s neat,” he said. 

She painted the rest in silence. 

When she was finished, Ethan said, “That was surprisingly relaxing -- when you did it, that is.”

Amy grinned warmly at him. 

“Hey maybe we could do something like this for Unus Annus,” Ethan thought out loud. “Like I do Mark’s nails or something.”

She nodded in agreement; it was a good idea. Then she scooted her chair back to get a better view of Ethan.

“Let’s see,” she said, screwing the cap back on. 

Ethan held up his hands, then twisted them around to get a look himself. 

“Well,” Amy asked with a smirk.

Ethan cracked a smile that lit up his face. 

“Y’know, I kinda love it,” he said, and the smile reached his voice too. 

Amy grinned back, excited that the boy seemed to like it as much as she did. 

“Me too,” she said encouragingly. “Make sure you let it dry -- don’t want to get it on your clothes.”

Just then, Mark returned from his walk with the dogs. 

The pups appeared first, barreling into the house soaking wet. 

“Oh, nice,” Amy said, commenting on their condition as they ran up to greet her. 

“Hey Beeka,” Ethan cooed, but before he could reach down to give her head a pat, Amy stopped him with a shout; 

“Don’t! Your nails.” 

She sighed in relief as Ethan quickly corrected himself. 

Mark hung his baseball cap, which was soaked through, on a hook by the door. He shook his head, wringing out the ends of his hair that had gotten wet. 

“How was your walk?” Amy asked, petting Henry. 

“Hey -- it was good. Soggy, but I think the pups enjoyed it, right Chica-Beeka?”

Chica looked at him, then went to roll in her dog bed. 

Then, as if noticing it for the first time, Mark gave a scanning glance of the table, and eventually Ethan. His face lit up in a smirk. 

“What’re you guys doing?” He asked a little sheepishly. 

“Painting Ethan’s nails,” Amy said, sweeping aside like a magician revealing her trick.

On cue, Ethan held up his hands to show Mark. 

“Huh.” Mark said. 

“What d’you think?” Ethan asked, silently hoping Mark would like it. 

Mark stared at him for a moment, not bothering to hide the obvious admiration he felt for his friend from spreading across his face. 

“It looks good on you.”

“Yeah? I like it,” Ethan smiled. 

Mark smiled back. 

“Yeah,” he said, his tone sounding encouraging.

Amy was smiling at them, looking back and forth between their faces. 

“Oh, you guys are adorable,” she said in a slightly mocking but friendly tone. 

“Whaaat?” Mark said, drawing out the word in a sort of defensive whine. 

Then, “Hey -- what’s this about you guys getting me out of the house so you can paint each other’s nails, huh?” Mark said, sounding mock-offended. 

“I see how it is. Make me walk in the rain all by my lonesome so you two can have all the fun.” 

“Oh, don’t whine Mark,” Ethan started, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Yeah, you just aren’t cool enough for us,” Amy finished, and she and Ethan shared a teasing look. 

“You probably aren’t wrong about that,” Mark said with a smile as he admired his two favorite people.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/requests are much welcome and appreciated :)  
> If you'd like, you can find me on tumblr @orangechickenpillow to pop in a say hi!
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and well <3


End file.
